Puyo Puyo Chronicles
Puyo Puyo Chronicles (ぷよぷよクロニクル, Puyo Puyo Chronicle) is a game for the Nintendo 3DS as part of a celebration of Puyo Puyo's 25th Anniversary. Barring spinoffs, this is first Puyo game to be presented with 3D characters as opposed to 2D portraits. It has been released in December 8, 2016 for Nintendo 3DS, this was probably Japan Region due not releasing outside countries. Story Arle and Carbuncle were enjoying a peaceful day at Primp Town, having some time for themselves together. As Carbuncle was dancing about, a book with a moon and sun fell out of the sky and in front of the duo. As they approached the book, the cover flings itself open, revealing a portal that draws them into a world inside the book. As the book shuts its covers, Arle and Carbuncle come crashing down into the middle of Grimp Forest like shooting stars. This draws the attention of Ally, who was taking a leisurely walk with her pendant glowing upon their presence. As Arle regains consciousness, she is confronted by Satan to be informed that she is the heroine of the world she's transported to. However, before Arle could admonish him, Satan tells her to head for the tower before he gets spirited away. Overview Puyo Puyo Chronicles, similar to past anniversary titles Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary features multiple options for multiplayer both for local and online play, which includes the return of the Tsu and Fever rules. However unlike the past anniversary titles, it contains a new RPG mode. This RPG mode has players take on the role of Arle and Carbuncle as you're tasked with finding a way back home, with the assistance of a new character named Ally. This mode contains battles against monsters where players play Puyo Puyo in order to inflict damage, and a level up system where stats like defense and attack increase to make characters deliver and receive damage better. Along with Arle, other characters can join your party, for a maximum of 3 characters at a time. In addition, this game features over 60 side quests with NPCs that will reward the player if completed. The game also features different multiplayer mode, a total of 17 from Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, and a new mode called Skill Battle. Characters Playable Characters * Arle * Amitie * Ringo * Carbuncle * Ally * Sig * Klug * Raffina * Satan * Draco * Lidelle * Ocean Prince * Yu & Rei * Maguro * Risukuma * Suketoudara * Rulue * Lemres * Feli * Witch * Schezo * Ecolo * Accord * Rafisol Skill Battle exclusives * Donguri Gaeru * Onion Pixie * Harpy * Seriri * Lagnus Modes ; Puyo Puyo :Based on Puyo Puyo. There's no offsetting, margin time, double rotation, or All Clear like other modes. However, 4 colors are used by default instead of 5 like the original arcade game. ;Tsu :Based on Puyo Puyo Tsu. This includes offsetting, margin time, double rotation, and All Clear that was missing from it's predecessor. ;Sun :Based on Puyo Puyo Sun. The fundamentals are the same as Tsu rules, but it introduces Sun Puyo. Sun Puyo spawn on the player's field when the player offsets a chain, and when cleared it increases the power of the player's chain. However, Sun Puyo act like Nuisance Puyo, so they may occasional obstruct a chain. ;Fever :Based on Puyo Puyo Fever. Utilizing unique dropsets and chain strengths, the player is tasked is trying to beat the opponent. Offsetting behaves differently, with Nuisance Puyo only dropping if the opponent fails to create a chain. If a player manages to offset 7 times, they will enter Fever, where the player is tasked with clearing preset chains. ;Mission Puyo :Loosely based on the Nazo Puyo games. Instead of trying to knock out the opponent with Nuisance Puyo, players are tasked with completing a set amount of objectives first. ;Excavation :Players are tasked with digging through Puyo in order to reach the start on the bottom screen. The strength of chains by default are pathetically weak. ;Mini Puyo Excavation :A variant of Excavation that uses Mini Puyo instead and three colors. All other rules are retained. ;Mega Puyo Rush :Players use Mega Puyo in order to create chains. The objective is to clear out the Nuisance Puyo in the player's cache before the opponent does, and knock them out with Nuisnace Puyo. ;Foursight :Based on the Tsu rules, but now players have a preview of 4 Puyo pieces instead of 2 like normally. ;Active :Based on the Tsu rules, but players still have control during the middle of a chain animation, making it possible to extend a chain. ;Quartet :All the players use dropsets, however every piece counts as 4 Puyo at a time. ;Blocks :Each match is randomized with a different pattern of blocks that cannot be cleared. ;Big Bang :Players are tasked with clearing away preset Puyo Chains within a time limit. After the time runs out, the chain powers are calculated and inflicted onto whoever had the weaker chain. ;Spinner :Every 10 seconds the players boards flip over 180 degrees. In addition, any chains caused by this flip with have a power bonus. ;Non-Stop Fever :All players are permanently in Fever, with the objective to clear away all the player's Nuisance Puyo in the cache and dump them onto the opponent first. ;Mega Puyo :All Puyo are Mega Puyo. To compensate for the cramped space, 3 Puyo connected count as a chain instead of 4 like normally. ;Ice Blocks :All players have access to character specific ice block dropsets. When a player attacks the opponent, they will receive frozen over Puyo in a specific pattern. After 3 intervals, the Puyo with thaw. ;Skill Battle :Based on the RPG mode. The goal is to knockout the opponent by draining their health bar. Every player selects 3 characters, each one having two different skills that influence the match. Category:Official Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games